Hidden Steel
by bigcuriousbrowneyes
Summary: The guild has disbanded, and Levy is looking for work. As she browses jobs, she finds a wanted poster for Gajeel - with a reward for one million jewel! Levy wants to help her old guild mate, but Gajeel doesn't seem to have his impending arrest as his first priority. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Wanted

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy*

Just because the guild had disbanded, didn't mean that she couldn't still help people.

Levy McGarden stood in front of a large bulletin board in a port-side bar, scanning the notices that were pinned up on it. There were a few jobs listed for the odd wizard who wasn't part of a guild. The rewards were much lower than what she was used to, but money was money, and at that moment, she was a little low on funds.

She sighed as her eyes scanned the pages, reading each notice. Bandits…pirates…an irritating ex-lover who liked to break in. None of them were right for her. Without the help of Jet and Droy, she couldn't take on any of the tasks. Her script magic was growing stronger, but she was by no means a physical fighter. She was just about to leave when a bit of blue caught her eye. She lifted an announcement for a park concert and found a weathered, worn scrap of paper.

 **Wanted: Translator for five large tomes of approximately one-hundred years of age. Apply at Oshibana Station. Reward for completed work- 50,000 Jewels.**

50,000 jewels! That was more than enough to cover her rent and get her that new fantasy series she'd been eying at the bookstore. Levy snatched the notice and ran back to her apartment, eager to be on her way. She hoped that the job was still available, the notice had looked rather aged. But even if there was no job, she could still pop in to see Cana, who had opened a bar in Oshibana. It would be nice to see one of her old guild mates again.

She changed into her orange mission dress, securing her hair with a headband. It felt good to wear that old ensemble again; she rarely put it on because of the memories that came with it. Days long passed…

Once she had packed her bag—placing in it extra shoes, a dress, and some reading material for the train, she set off for the station, and extra bounce in her step.

'I wonder what kind of books the client wants translated,' she thought, 'they did say that the books were old.

Old books were Levy's favorite. They smelled the best. Lucy once bought her a specialty fragrance that mimicked that heavenly scent. The little bottle sat in a drawer by Levy's bed, a few precious drops still remaining.

Lucy. Levy frowned. She missed her old friend. The blonde celestial mage had followed Natsu, who wanted to explore all of Fiore. The blunette wasn't angry though. She knew her friend's feelings for the fire dragon slayer, and wished them the best. Maybe one day they'd make the perfect couple that the whole guild had hoped they would be.

* * *

She took her seat on the train and immediately buried her nose in a book, losing herself in a world of fantasy and mystery. Were it not for the sharp blast of the whistle a few hours later, she might not have remembered to get off at her stop. She sighed and placed a bookmark at her place. Drat, she frowned. And she was at such a good point in the story. She grabbed her bag, extending the strap and wearing it cross body, and hopped off the train.

Oshibana Station was a bustling hub. People scurried about, each with their own personal destination, weaving through the crowds, trying to accomplish their goals. It was a beautiful building, very classic and retro looking; amazing since only a few years ago, Natsu, Gray, and Erza nearly destroyed it fighting Eisenwald. She smiled. Ah, those were the days.

She pulled the notice out of her bag and reread it. Odd. It said nothing about precisely where to inquire about the job. How was she supposed to find anyone in that crowd? She looked around and spotted a column covered in pinned up notices. Perhaps there was more information there. She skipped over all the rest, focusing on only the blue papers. There, at the very bottom, was a blue page identical to the one she had in her bag.

 **Wanted: Translator. If you are here for the job, please report to ticket booth seven. Thank you.**

Good. More information. She was just about to leave when the text of the other flyers caught her eye. It was a habit of hers, formed when she was just a little girl, discovering the wonders of reading for the first time. She read everything she could, store signs, banners, anything her eyes made contact with. But this. This was different. The text made her blood run cold.

 **WANTED: Gajeel Redfox. Also known as 'Black Steel Gajeel, Kurogane, and the Iron Dragon Slayer. This individual should be considered highly dangerous. If sighted, contact law enforcement agencies immediately. Do not approach. Reward for any information leading to a capture: 1,000,000 jewels.**

She couldn't believe it. Gajeel? Wanted by the law? She wouldn't dispute that he could be a dangerous individual, she could personally attest to that. But he had changed. He was one of the good guys.

Right?

She looked around, and when she was sure that no one was watching her, Levy snatched the wanted notice, checking for others. She sighed. What mess had he gotten himself into?

Her good mood now deflated, she made her way to ticket booth seven. She would still take the job if it was available, then definitely visit Cana. She would know what was going on with Gajeel, and Levy was desperate for answers.

She waited in line for only a few minutes, and soon found herself face-to-face with a cheery eyed, rosy cheeked, elderly woman. She had blue-grey hair, a cat sweater, and smelled of fresh gingerbread. Levy was overcome with the strong desire to hug that woman.

"How may I help you dearie?" she asked in a hot coco warm voice.

"Oh, hello. I'm here about the translation job," she held up the flyer.

The woman's sparkling eyes lit up even more.

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course. I'm so glad someone came. You see, my dear grandson found these old books that my husband had many years ago. He wanted to read them, as my dear Albert passed away when he was still young, but they're not in English. He'd give anything to have them translated. Here, I'll write down the address for you."

Levy's heart was filled with such warmth from the woman that she almost offered to do the job for free. She would have, but she really did need the rent money, and the woman did say that the job was from her grandson, not her directly. The woman handed Levy a slip of paper with an address written on it. The girl expressed her thanks, then set off to find a hotel room and Cana's bar.

* * *

By the Barrel, Cana's bar, was right across the street from a little mom and pop hotel. Levy checked in, dropped off her clothing, and then crossed the street.

Surprisingly, the bar looked…nice. The tables and chairs were all in one piece, the floors were clean, and none of the patrons were on the floor brawling. When Levy spotted her old guild mate, the woman wasn't even drinking. She was drying out shot glasses at the end of the bar.

"Levy!" the woman spotted her, "Get over here. I haven't seen you in ages."

The blunette smiled, "Hello Cana. You seem to be doing well."

"I am. Just look at this place! It's certainly nicer than the guild hall."

"I'll admit, it's good to see tables that are in one piece."

"Cheeky. Come on, take a seat. What brings you to Oshibana?"

Levy accepted a glass of water and told her friend about the job.

"You know, if you ever need work, I could always use another server," Cana offered.

"Thanks, but I might have to hold off on that for a while. I'm thinking about opening a book store someday, or maybe even a library."

"Book store? Just pull out your collection and put up a sign. You've already got enough for a store."

Levy blushed in embarrassment. Yes, one could say she did have a little bit of an obsession with books. But who could really blame her?

"Say, Cana. I have a question," she spun her straw nervously.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Have you, maybe, heard from Gajeel lately?"

"No. Why do you ask?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's nothing like that. I just," she took a deep breath, "I saw a wanted posted with his name and face on it."

"A wanted poster? Where?"

"At Oshibana station. There was only one and I took it. I was just wondering if you knew what had happened to him. There's a really big bounty on his head. One million jewels," her voice was lowered.

"One million," Cana's jaw dropped, "Did the poster say what he did?"

"No. It just said that he was dangerous, to not approach him. It didn't give much more information than that."

"Maybe it's an old poster."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. The paper is white, there are no signs of aging. I'm certain it's new."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any information. But I will reach out to Erza. If anyone will have any news, it'll be her."

"Thanks Cana. I have to go. I'll try to visit again later."

"Of course. Stay safe, Levy. And don't worry too much."

Levy smiled at that, and returned to her hotel room.

* * *

*Whew! First chapter done. Let me know what you guys think. I'll try to write more as often and consistently as I can.*


	2. Heavy

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.*

* * *

There was something about the little house that made Levy wanted to dress up and dance with little cookie people. It was darling, made of caramel colored bricks, trimmed in white with pink shutters and door. She stood on the front porch, a "mind your paws" door mat under her feet. She fought the urge to giggle. It was so cute! She knocked twice on the door, and looked around. A great oak tree grew in the front yard, surrounded by a ring of flowers. She breathed in deeply. Oh, to be able to sit down and read in a place like this! It was almost heaven!

The door swung open. A young man stood in the threshold.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I'm here about the translation job."

"Oh yes!" his eyes lit up, "Come in, come in. Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the books. Tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm anxious to see what you have."

"Of course. My name is Rolan Morro. I'm glad you could make it. It seemed as though no one was ever going to take the job, and those translator companies are just so expensive! I'll be back in a jiff."

Levy decided then that cheerfulness must be a genetic trait. He was every bit as delightful as his grandmother. Rolan disappeared into the back of the house for a moment and returned with a large, dust covered wooden trunk.

"This is them," he said, patting the lid affectionately, "They belonged to my grandfather. His father wrote them himself. I'd like to be able to read them."

Levy lifted one of the large books out of the chest, brushing her fingers over the green leather cover.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

She opened it to the first page. Her eyes scanned the words.

"Yes. This should be no trouble at all. Lengthy, but easy. Might I take them back to Magnolia?"

"I would prefer that they stay in Oshibana. But I'm willing to pay for your hotel until you finish."

She nodded, "Very well. I look forward to this project."

"Great!" he smiled brightly. She couldn't help it. She had to smile back. Rolan was a handsome young man, with a clean face, neat brown hair, and a lean athletic build. And his smile was infectious.

"Keep me updated on your progress?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. You have a good day."

"And you too, Ms. McGarden."

They shook hands and Levy carried out the trunk. It was massively heavy. She decided that she would have to flag down a cart in order to get it back to her hotel. There was no way she was carrying it there. As if her thoughts were heard, a young woman with a fruit cart called out to her.

"I'll help you with your luggage for ten jewel!" she said.

"You've got a deal!"

The two loaded the trunk onto the cart and headed to the hotel. Levy paid the girl, and even bought a few fruits from her selection. Luckily, her room was on the first floor. She cringed at the thought of carrying the massive thing up stairs. She pushed it down to the end of the hall, panting from exhaustion. Her arms shook as she unlocked and opened the door.

"That's a lot of weight for a little shrimp like you," a deep voice rumbled from within.

"Gajeel!"

* * *

Levy sat on the edge of her bed, arms folded, her tiny foot tapping against the floor.

"Nice to see you too, shrimp," Gajeel grinned, bearing pointed teeth.

"You have an explanation to give," she said, scowling.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she pulled the notice from her bag, "What is this?"

"A piece of paper."

"Oh, don't be a wise guy, Gajeel," she hissed, "This is a wanted poster. With your face on it. What did you do?"

Gajeel ignored her question, sniffing the air, "You smell different," he leaned in, "You smell like a man."

"I just met a client and…ooh! No, you are not changing the subject. Why are the police looking for you? How did you get into my room?"

"Lock pick."

"And the poster?"

"Ah hell, shrimp. That's nothin'."

"Nothing?! Someone is offering one million jewel for you. One million. What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothin'."

"That's a double negative, implying that you did indeed do something."

"You should take a shower. That man smells weird."

"Gajeel, focus. Tell me what you did. I'm willing to listen. I want your side of the story."

"I already told you."

She scowled. Dragon slayers! Why were they so stubborn?! She would've sworn he looked embarrassed, if it weren't for the crease in his brow.

"Gajeel is telling the truth, Levy," Patherlily said, digging through the bag of fruit on the counter, "No kiwi?"

"What do you mean, 'the truth?' Obviously something happened."

"I didn't break any laws. I pissed off a guy with a lotta money," Gajeel grumbled.

"What? Tell me everything, please. I just want to understand why my friend's face is on a wanted poster."

"I was workin' a job, all right? This guy's wife wanted her daughter out of the house, she was scared for her safety. Apparently he's a real jerk who likes to bring his rich friends over to see her. So I helped the girl escape to her aunt. Somehow, the guy found out it was me who helped her, and now he's lookin' for me. I told you didn't do anything wrong."

Levy slumped in her seat, "You're lucky I only found one poster."

"Me and Lily been takin' 'em down for a week. Anyway, I figure I should lay low, wait for the whole thing to blow over. Mind if I stay here?"

"Fine. But keep quiet. I have work to do and I don't want anyone knowing that I'm harboring a wanted man."

"You'll never know I'm here."

* * *

*Here's my second chapter. I have a third written up too. I figure I should get as many chapters done as possible, then establish a, likely, weekly pattern. Sometimes more often if the inspiration strikes me. Let me know if you have any comments and thanks for reading.*


	3. Worry

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

'You'll never know I'm here,' he said. Levy scowled. Yeah right. He was lounging on the couch, playing his guitar, singing in his off-tune baritone. Her hands shook and she nearly snapped her pencil. She'd only managed to translate a single page in an hour. She wanted to ask him to stop earlier, but she was such a wet noodle that she let it continue on.

"Could you not?" she finally asked, biting out the words through clenched teeth.

"C'mon, shrimp. You know you love my music."

"I think I've previously stated that I find your taste of music _'unique.'_ "

"See? You're my biggest fan."

"That's not what she meant, Gajeel," Lily said.

"Look, I need silence from you. I want to finish this job in as few days as possible."

"Hmph," Gajeel grumbled.

"If I make you some iron, will you keep quiet?"

"Only if you put the little heart in it. That shit is cute."

Her cheeks flamed, but she nodded, "Fine."

"Gihi. You've got yourself a deal."

"Solid script: iron," she wrote. The chunk of metal fell into the dragon slayer's hands. He took a huge bite.

"Thanks," he mumbled around the iron.

With him occupied, she turned back to her work.

Odd. The words didn't make sense. They formed full and comprehensive sentences, sure. But it was no story, like she'd previously believed. It was a horticultural textbook. She sighed, more than a little disappointed. Levy had been looking forward to a new story. At least she had silence. Once he'd eaten his iron, Gajeel had passed out on the couch, fast asleep.

Levy glanced at the clock. She'd been working for hours and her eyes were beginning to sting from the strain. She rubbed them with the heels of her hands and closed the book. She could continue later.

"You done?" Lily asked, taking a seat next to her.

"For now. Wow, what a task. At least the pay is decent."

"Hmm. How have you been these past months, Levy? I haven't seen you since the split."

"I'm doing well. Still doing translating jobs and I work in the library, down in the archives. It's a decent life. Granted, not as colorful as it was when Fairy Tail was still around, but not bad. And you? What sort of trouble have you gotten yourselves into?"

"Well, that's just the thing. Gajeel and I have hardly gotten into any sort of trouble, scuffle, or scrape."

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Gajeel has taken job after job, but so very few of them are fighting. He helped build a bridge last month. We cleared away massive trees after a devastating rain storm. And of course there was that last job helping the girl escape."

"That doesn't sound like him at all. I thought he was all about banging heads and smashing knees."

"So did I, but lately it's been a lot of labor. He works himself until he can barely move, shoves some iron down his throat, sleeps like the dead, and then repeats the cycle. But he doesn't want to talk about why. I was hoping that maybe you would speak with him. I'm worried. He'll listen to you."

"I'll do what I can, but we're not exactly close, you know. Our last few months in the guild, he avoided me like the plague. Goodness only knows why. Besides, he just likes to make fun of me."

"You may think that, but I believe you can help him. He needs it more than he'll ever admit."

* * *

Lin Sakaro scowled at the report on his desk. The men he'd hired and offered so much money to still hadn't sniffed out hide nor hair of the bastard who'd taken his daughter away.

His bitch wife had admitted to hiring the man just before he silenced her forever. Did she know what she'd cost him? Millions! Hundreds of millions. 750,000,000 jewel to be precise. That's how much Bline Hannoly had been willing to give for Lin's daughter as his wife. But there was an expiration date to the offer. Hannoly wasn't a patient man. If the girl wasn't produced in one month's time, the deal was off.

Lin needed that money desperately. He owed debts to some very powerful, very dangerous people. If Mali wasn't found…

No. That wasn't an option. He would raise the reward if he had to, but he was going to find Gajeel Redfox. And he didn't care who he had to go through to get to him.

* * *

*Okay readers, I'm sure that this is it for my first day. (But who knows, I have two longer chapters written, ready to be typed. I'm just going to be busy tonight sending out graduation invites.) I'm so pleased to already have a few followers. Thank you so much! I'm try to update whenever I can, later I'll set a schedule, though I'm admittedly not good at keeping to them. I'm more like to post in chunks. Let me know what you think in the comments, I only ask that you keep it clean. If you have any suggestions, let me know. I'm always open to improvement. I'm hoping to make future chapters longer. These were short because I wrote and posted them throughout my school day, when I had breaks. Also, this is just the beginning. I'll keep writing and thanks for reading!*


	4. Need

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

Gajeel paced the length of the room. Back and forth, back and forth. The walls felt too close, like a cage. Over on the bed lay Levy. Her focus was solely on her work, her brow wrinkled, those cute little red classes perched on her nose. A lock of her blue hair fell into her field of vision. She brushed it away, her eyes never leaving the book.

His fingers itched. He needed to get away, needed something to do. He fell to the ground and began doing pushups, nearly punishing his body. 1, 2, 3…10, 11, 12…24, 25, 26. He worked even as his arms began to burn. 65, 66, 67…78, 79, 80. He didn't stop until he'd reached one-hundred, then flipped over and began crunches. Anything to distract him.

His body screamed in exhaustion, but for two hours he worked out. He had to, it was his only choice. If he stopped…

"Gajeel."

Her voice broke through the haze. He looked up at her.

"I'm going out for food. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, shrimp. Just make me some iron. You go ahead, and take Lily with ya, okay?"

She stared at him a while, concern etched into her features. He kept his face neutral. She then nodded and left.

"I'm worried, Lily."

Levy walked through the streets towards the market, the exceed at her side.

"He doesn't like being cooped up, in close quarters with others."

She frowned, "There's definitely something wrong. I want to finish this job and get back to Magnolia."

"I agree. I'm not comfortable out in the open like this. Oh, look. Kiwi!"

Levy smiled. The exceed was definitely a relief to have around. They hurried to finish their shopping. She as reluctant to leave Gajeel for too long. And before returning to the hotel, she stopped to see Cana again.

"I don't have any news for you," the brunette said as Levy entered the bar.

"I don't need any," she lowered her voice, "I have him."

"You what?"

"He just showed up. He's running from an angry rich man."

"Tell me everything."

Lily returned to the hotel room as Levy chatted with Cana.

"Where is she?" Gajeel demanded the moment he closed the door.

"Nice to see you too."

"Don't test me. You were supposed to stay with her."

"She's fine. She's with Cana. Besides, Levy's a tough girl. She can hold her own well enough."

He scowled.

"And I needed to talk to you alone."

"Well I don't feel like talkin'."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I got some crazy guy chasin' my ass. I think I'm allowed to be a little grumpy."

"That's not what I mean," Lily's expression softened, "You should talk to her."

"No."

"She'll listen to you, she wants to help."

"I said no, damn you!" he roared. Then lowered his voice, "She doesn't deserve that kind of baggage. She doesn't want it."

"How you know? Have you asked her?"

"Dammit, Lily. Can't you just leave it be?"

The exceed glowered at his friend, then headed for the door, "You can't hold on to this forever Gajeel. Sooner or later, you'll have to tell her. You'll have to face your problems."

* * *

When Levy returned to the room, Lily was gone. Gajeel was stretched out on the bed, hands stacked under his head.

"Hey shrimp," he grumbled.

"Hello Gajeel. Where's Lily?"

"He went out."

"Out? But we just…"

"We fought."

"Oh."

She looked down at her feet, trying to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said.

"Good for you."

She frowned, "Are you all right?"

"Just peachy. Go take your damn shower, shrimp."

She cast one last lingering look at him before slipping into the bathroom.

* * *

Gajeel knew he should have been nicer to Levy. After all, she was letting him stay with her. But his irritability had been steadily rising.

It started only a few months before the guild officially disbanded. Spring. And with spring came mating season for dragon slayers. He'd always been able to control himself with very little issue. Just a few extra hours at the gym and a little more shower time to retain normalcy.

But that year was different. He remembered running into Levy outside the guild hall. She'd been securing her blue wavy hair in a ponytail. She smiled at him as she passed. All he could think about was running his hands through her hair. He'd been so shaken up that he stayed indoors the rest of the day. When he dared to venture out the next morning, he saw her again, walking away from him.

Why hadn't he realized that the shrimp had such a fine ass?

He clenched his hands into fists. Dammit. Her scent was so intoxicating. He wanted to fill his lungs with it, yet there was never seemed to be enough. He was always hungry for more.

The sound of her shower starting pulled him from his thoughts. He'd desperately wanted the stink of the other man off her, but wasn't prepare for the consequences.

He couldn't stop imagining her in there, naked.

He groaned and dropped to the floor, again beginning another brutal round of pushups.

He wanted her, desperately. Not just for sex. He wanted Levy to belong to him, and he to her. Wanted her wrapped up in his scent, by his side, forever. But he couldn't have her. He wasn't deserving of her. She was too good for him, he didn't think he could ever make up for the sins of his past, the stain on his soul.

But he'd be damned if he didn't try.


	5. Drip

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

This was bad. So, so bad. Levy looked around, eyes darting, praying that she hadn't been so empty headed—so stupid—as she thought. But her hopes and frantic searching yielded nothing. Yes, she'd royally messed up this time.

She'd forgotten her clothes.

She glanced over at her dress from earlier that day. Soaking wet, not an option. She had washed it, not even thinking. How could this have happened?! She was supposed to be the bookworm, the big brains. Yet she'd done something so ridiculous as to forget clothing.

Levy looked at the door. She could hear Gajeel worked out on the other side, counting under labored breaths. She supposed that she could temporarily cloak herself, turn invisible to grab her bag. But that spell would only last so long and required a lot of concentration, and no matter how visible she was, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than her nakedness. Besides, dragon slayers had a great sense of smell. If he detected her there, she'd have to explain why she was invisible. He'd think her a pervert like that stripper, Gray!

A towel wasn't a viable option either. There was a little plastic card sitting on the shelf where the bath sheets should be.

 **Sorry for the inconvenience, we're doing laundry right now.**

There was a little smiley face at the end.

Screw that smiley face.

She took a deep breath and, seeing no other option, stuck her head out the door.

"Gajeel?" she called, "Could you bring me my bag, please?"

He didn't hear her. He was too focused on his work out, counting out crunches at 147.

"Gajeel?"

Nothing.

She scowled. Great. He could hear any little remark she made under her breath from across the room, but he couldn't hear her shouting at him? Levy grabbed a small wash cloth, wet it, and threw it at him.

She missed.

She tried again. And again. And again, missing him by miles four times.

"Ugh!"

She looked for Lily, but the exceed must still have been out. Her options were limited. She couldn't afford to sit around in the bathroom forever, she had a job to do.

She took in another deep breath, covered herself with her hands, and stepped out. If he was so focused on his workout that he couldn't hear her, then she would escape his notice long enough to throw something on.

She made it to her bag and Gajeel made it to 183 crunches. She immediately pulled out a bra and panties and put them on.

Levy had a little secret. Ever since Lucy started dragging her to go shopping every weekend years ago, she'd developed a particular taste for specialty underwear. Black lace was her favorite, with red satin coming in a close second. The little blunette just manage to finish clipping her red bra when…

"Sh...Shrimp?"

She looked up, squeaking in surprise.

"Wh…wh…"

"I didn't have any clothes in the bathroom so I…hey! Stupid Gajeel, turn around!"

He did, but only after staring for a few more seconds.

"Stupid Gajeel," she said again, grumbling, trying frantically to pull on her new dress. Her entire face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Why are there wet towels everywhere?" Gajeel asked, his voice hoarse.

"I was trying to get your attention!"

"Well you've got it now! What the fuck were you thinking coming out here, Levy?!"

"I needed clothes, there were no towels!"

"Then you wait! Holy fuck…" he shoved a hand through his hair.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just my underwear," she tried to argue, voice quiet, "You've seen me in a bikini before."

"That's not…it's not. Aw hell."

"It's not like you care."

"That ain't true shrimp. You just…can't do that. You can't…" he struggled for words, "Need to go."

"Wait, you can't go outside!"

He ignored her, shoving his thick, dark mane of hair into a dark gray beanie, leaving the room.

Levy stood there, blue hair dripping wet, her white, red polka dot dress clinging to her damp skin, completely and thoroughly confused.

* * *

"I need a drink, Cana. The stiffest you've got."

Gajeel settled down at the bar, snug against the wall.

"You shouldn't be here, you know," Cana warned, pouring two fingers of whiskey into a glass, setting it down in front of the dragon slayer.

"I couldn't stay in that room," he knocked it back, grimacing and yet relishing the burn as it slid down his throat.

"Ah. Trouble in paradise?"

"Paradise? It's hell."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. You've got Levy by your side. Why not just accept the blessing for what it is?"

"Blessing? You call that a blessing?"

"I know that there's a part of you that is screaming to return to her."

"Yeah, well sometimes I gotta' listen to my head. She doesn't need me, she don't want me."

"How do you know?"

"Because she can't, that's why. It's too dangerous. She can't have me because she deserves," he shut his mouth.

"What? She deserves better?"

"Yeah."

Cana rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. I ought to smack you. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why the hell wouldn't you be good enough for Levy? What, because you've done some stupid shit in your past? We all have."

"I attacked her and her friends," he growled, struggling to keep his voice down, "Or did you forget that? I hurt her, Cana. If I can't forgive myself for that, how could she?"

"She says she has."

"That doesn't mean anything. Levy forgives everyone. Doesn't mean that she should."

"She's helping you now, isn't she?"

"She'd help anyone in the guild."

Cana groaned, exasperated, "Look, Gajeel, you can pout all you want, or you can put your big boy pants on, march back to that hotel, and make sweet, sweet love to your little blunette bookworm. So, what do you say?"

"Pour me another drink."

* * *

*Thanks so much for reading! I hope to get another chapter done today. It'll probably be a longer one, since my access to a computer will be lessened slightly. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks so much!*


	6. Wasted

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

Levy tried to focus on her work, she really needed to make progress, but all she could manage to do was worry.

Where was Gajeel?

Was he safe?

Why was he angry with her?

Her shoulders fell at the thought of his anger. She just wanted them to get along, just wanted to help him. Why was he resisting so much?

The door swung open. Her heart sped up in excitement…only to have her sprits fall when Pantherlily flew in.

"Hello, Lily," she said, trying to be polite.

"Levy, are you all right? Is something bothering you?"

Darn that cat. He was better at picking up others' emotions than his partner.

"No, it's nothing. Gajeel just left. I'm worried about him."

"Left? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. We argued over something stupid and he left. Just stormed out."

"Levy, this is very important. What were you doing when he left?"

"Well, I forgot my clothes, so I had to come out naked. But he didn't see me! Not until I already had my underwear on. But he got so mad because I didn't stay in the bathroom and wait."

"Oh dear."

"What? What's so wrong?"

"Levy, it's really not my place to say. Gajeel has to talk to you about it."

"About what? Why won't anyone…"

 _Knock, knock!_

She froze. Who would be there? Gajeel had a very distinctive knock, always three times, loud and swift.

"Hide," she mouthed to the exceed.

Lily dove into her bag. Levy opened the door, leaving the chain drawn.

"May I help you?"

Two men stood outside her door. They were dressed up, wearing suits.

"Are you Miss Levy McGarden?" one asked.

"I am."

"May we come in?"

"Could you tell me why you're here? I don't know you and you don't look like police to me."

"Of course, ma'am. We are with Bovul Security, working with the police. We are looking for a dangerous man."

"Dangerous? Was he spotted in this area? You know, I saw a man who a scar across his face just this morning. He was lurking around the fish stalls. Do you think it could have been him?"

"No, ma'am. The individual we are looking for is Gajeel Redfox, your former guild mate."

"Gajeel? I haven't seen him since the split."

"May we search your room? We must leave no stone unturned."

"Of course. Come in, please."

As the two looked around her room for any sign that Levy was lying, they asked her questions.

"What are you doing in Oshibana, Miss McGarden?"

Levy spotted a long, black hair on the bed. Trying to be casual, she shuffled over and sat on it, "Translation job. Just trying to pay the bills."

The man nodded. He then picked up the guitar. Gajeel's guitar, "Do you play?"

"I'm trying to learn. A guild mate of mine gave it as a gift. I'm not very good, but it's very relaxing."

Levy gave the man a beaming grin. He set the instrument down.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. Stay safe and alert the police if you see anything."

"Of course. Have a good evening, gentlemen."

She walked them out and closed the door.

"That was close," she sighed.

"I'll say. What's with all the silk and satin, Levy?" Lily asked, climbing out of her bag.

"I am not defending my underwear to you," she frowned, "But we should probably find Gajeel before they do."

"Stay here. I'll check with Cana. He's probably at her bar. Maybe you can get some work done."

Levy nodded, but knew that she would not be able to sit still.

* * *

Lily found Gajeel almost completely wasted at Cana's bar, head face-down on the sticky wooden surface.

"Hey Lily," the woman greeted, "Come to lug him home?"

"Why did you serve him so much?"

She shrugged, "Kept him pacified, I suppose. Besides," she grinned, "It's easier to get info from him when he's not sober."

Lily sighed, "Cana…"

"Take him home, have Levy take care of him," she lowered her voice, "And for goodness sakes, get something going. Those two are going to torture themselves and this rate. They'll either crash and burn or explode in a fiery swarm of naked bodies and hot skin."

Lily shook his head, "I didn't need that image in my head."

"Well here's a bottle of kiwi juice for your troubles."

Lily had to change into his battle form to drag Gajeel across the street. He had to wait until the innkeeper left the front desk to pull his drunk friend away.

"Levy, let me in."

The blunette pulled the door open, "Hurry."

They lifted him onto the bed.

"I'm going to get a cloth. They finally delivered towels," Levy said.

Gajeel grabbed her wrist, "No. Don…go."

Levy cast Lily a pleading look. The exceed nodded and retrieved the cloth for her.

"Stupid Gajeel. What were you doing?" she brushed his dark hair back from his face.

"Shrimp, c'mere," he mumbled.

"I was worried. What were you thinking?" Lily handed her the cloth.

"I'm going to get some bread. Maybe it'll soak up the alcohol," the exceed whispered.

Levy nodded and wiped down the dragon slayer's face.

"Washn't thinking," he slurred, "Had to…get away."

"Away? Why?"

"You were naked."

"I was wearing underwear. You've seen me in my bikini."

"That was bad too."

"Bad? You…you don't like my swimsuit?"

"Too much. Like it too much."

The rage fell from her hand, "What did you say?"

Gajeel reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair, "So soft."

He pushed her to him and she tumbled into the bed, next to him.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?"

"Have to..wanna…"

"Want to what?"

He answered with a snore.

* * *

*Hey guys! Didn't update as early as I wanted to. I've been so busy with graduation party preparations. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.*


	7. Double

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

Lin trembled as the very men he feared sat down at his table. Mean faced, scarred, bulky thugs wearing black and scowls on their faces. They were terrifying; the type of men you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Heck, you wouldn't want to encounter them in a well-lit grocery store. But they weren't the worst of the group. They could smash your knees, twist your arms, and bruise your body. But physical wounds could be healed, iced, and medicated.

No, he feared _her_ more.

She was beautiful, yet deadly. Her silver hair framed a face of porcelain. Her form was slender, graceful, and gorgeous. The kind of body men lusted over. Many men tried to make her their own.

Those who survived didn't try twice.

Her blood red nails tapped impatiently against the mahogany table.

Many had suffered at those hands. He shuddered.

"You're late, Lin," one of the thugs said.

"I know, but I have more money coming to me. Plenty. I can pay double if you give me more time."

"That's not…"

She held up her hand, and the man stopped talking immediately. They were well trained.

"Double?" she asked, her voice like silk.

"Double. I promise. I just need more time. One month. I swear it."

"Very well. One month. We expect you to deliver, or you will suffer twice as much for it."

* * *

That scent. That heavenly scent. Old paper, ink, and lavender. Oh, it was wondrous. Gajeel took in a deep breath, savoring it.

He wanted to smell it for the rest of his life. He intended to, he didn't ever want to let whatever it was go.

He snuggled further into his pillows. Dragon slayers loved nesting. It was an instinct. He didn't remember making that one the night before, but it was the most comfortable he'd ever been.

The pillow at his head moved. He held it tighter, keeping it in place. He wasn't ready for awake time just yet.

"Gajeel…you're…squishing me."

He lifted his head, "Shrimp?"

She lay right below him, hair mussed, dress pushed up to her waist. Her face was flushed red. His pillow? Her soft chest.

"What? How? Ugh," he put a hand up to his eyes, trying to block the bright morning light. His head pounded, his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

"What happened?" he groaned. Everything hurt. His _hair_ hurt.

"You got drunk, Gajeel. Really, really drunk. Do you think, maybe, you could let me go?"

"Hmph."

He fell back down, partially on her.

"No. More sleep."

"Gajeel, I need to work."

"Shh. Let me enjoy this," he paused, "Did we…do…anything?" his faced heated. He buried it in the blankets, not wanting her to see him blush.

"Lily brought you back to the room. We put you in the bed, you pulled me in, and fell asleep. You should take a shower. We have to talk."

Gajeel nodded and lumbered off to the bathroom. Levy righted her clothing and made him tea. She wished they had coffee, but it would have to do. Lily was on the couch, drinking his kiwi juice.

"Why didn't you help me?" she whispered harshly.

"You look comfortable. So I left you be."

"I couldn't breathe."

"I have heard that love and attraction can do that to a person. Lack of air, a tightening of the chest," he frowned, "Sounds like an allergic reaction to me."

"He was heavy! And Gajeel is basically a giant furnace, I was burning up."

"Ah yes. Fever. Another symptom of love and allergies. And a good quality for a bedmate during the winter months."

"Lily!"

"Heh. Just teasing."

"We don't have time for jokes. I need to finish this job and then we need to leave Oshibana. In fact, you two should go now, stay at my place."

"He's not going to leave you, Levy. We wait for you."

She sighed, "Why me? Why couldn't Erza or Natsu have found you guys?"

"Technically, we found you," he chuckled, "Get to work. The sooner you start, the sooner we finish."

Levy nodded, sat down, and opened the book.

"What the—"

Blank. It was blank. All of the words that once covered the pages were gone.

"How is this possible?"

She flipped through the others, but they were the same.

"What's going on? I don't understand."

"Levy, how did you get this job?"

"I found the notice on a board at a bar in Magnolia. The paper looked old, it was slightly hidden. I'm amazed that no one had taken it before. Why?"

"How often do you visit that bar?"

"I check it every Tues…oh Mavis. Gajeel!"

She rushed to the bathroom and pounded her fists on the door.

"Open up!"

She tested the knob and found it unlocked.

"Gajeel, we have to…"

Her voice trailed off. He stood before her, completely naked.

"Going to join me, shrimp?" he asked, his red eyes dark.

"W…we have to go," she looked away, flushing, "Please cover yourself."

"Why?"

"You…you…we have to go. You're in danger."

"I need some time alone."

"Gajeel…"

"Either I get this time, or you get in here with me."

Levy felt her blush spread to her entire body, "Just hurry. I think this job was a trap."

She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lily was packing up their stuff.

"Where are we going to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. We can't stay at my apartment, they'll probably know to look for us there. I say, we take the train to Magnolia, I grab a few things from my place, and then we hide out on Mount Hakobe."

"Mount Hakobe? But it's Vulcan mating season. They'll smell you for miles."

"Then it's a good thing you're coming with me. We have little choice. If they were able to link me to him through the guild, then we can't go to anyone else. He barely spent any time with me. We'll rent one of those isolation cabins and lay low."

Lily glanced back at the bathroom door, "I wonder what's taking him so long to get dressed."

"You don't want to know."

* * *

*Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad at how this fanfic is going, it's actually my first. I did go back through and correct a few grammar errors, a little spelling. Don't be afraid to let me know if there are any mistakes, I want to fix them. A well edited story is the best kind of story, in my opinion. I'm not sure how updating will go over the weekend, so standby. But I do have plans for at least one more chapter today. Thanks so much!*


	8. Leave

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

Gajeel left the bathroom, his mood sour. Levy and Lily were waiting for him by the door. She didn't meet his stare.

"We have to go now," Levy said, "Here, put this on. Bend down."

Levy put a knit cap on his head, shoving his signature dark hair into it. She then did the same, hiding her blue locks. He frowned. He didn't like it. He enjoyed watching his shrimp's hair bounce as she walked.

Wait. _His_ shrimp? Yet, when he thought it, Gajeel decided that, at least mentally, he was going to be keeping the possessive prefix.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll help," she sighed, "Come on. I don't want to linger any more than we have to."

Lily flew ahead of the group, keeping an eye out for police. Gajeel flanked Levy, carrying their stuff so that his face was blocked. He tried to force himself not to stare at her hips and butt as she walked, but he lost that mental battle before they made it down the block.

* * *

She could feel his gaze on her and she had to force herself not to tense up or swing her hips.

She couldn't get her mind off what he'd said in the bathroom earlier. How could he just speak like that? Did he even mean it?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost passed right by the station. Levy kept an eye out for the old lady who had given her the job. She hoped that her grandson, if he even was that, had only used the sweet old lady, and that she wasn't complicit in the scheme. Still, they could afford to take no chances. They paid for their tickets, splurging for a private booth.

The trio took their seats, drawing the curtain closed. The moment the train lurched into motion, the big dragon slayer broke into a sweat and turned green.

"We should've walked," he groaned, his hands clenching his abdomen.

"What can I do?" Levy asked in a soft voice.

"Ugh," was his only answer.

Levy turned to Lily, "Will you check the dining car for some water? Maybe a soft bread?"

The exceed nodded and left them alone.

"Poor Gajeel. What can I do?"

With a groan he fell over, plopping his head in her lap. She jerked in shock, but didn't move. Instead, the blunette ran her fingertips up and down his back. She remembered Lucy saying that it sometimes helped Natsu to have his back rubbed or hair stroked. And since she didn't want to risk possible discovery by removing his beanie, she opted for the former. He snuggled his head deeper.

* * *

The moment she put her hands on him, the nausea dissipated. He wanted closer to her, needed closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fingers curled and she accidentally ran her nails down his back.

He growled.

"Oh, I'm sor…"

"Do it again."

"What?"

"Do it. Again."

She did, replacing the tips of her fingers with her nails. He craved that sensation, had always wanted it, her nails raking down his back. He wished his shirt wasn't in the way, wanted her to mark him.

"Harder," he growled. His control was slipping, but he really didn't care.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you."

"Levy, please."

She sucked in a deep breath, "Alright."

He tightened his arms, burying his face into her stomach, nearly purring his sheer delight. His whole body shuddered.

"Gajeel, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shrimp?"

"Last night, you said you liked me in my bikini 'too much.' What did you mean by that?"

He sighed, "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying."

"I know you when you're drunk. You get really flirty, or really honest. So tell me."

"Aw hell."

* * *

*Sorry about the delay and the short chapter. Things have just been crazy this last weekend. I will try for more updates tomorrow. Thank you for reading.*


	9. Plan

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

Levy stared expectantly at the dragon slayer in her lap. For a second, Gajeel tried to pretend he had forgotten about her question, that he was asleep. But when she stopped her hands at his back, he sighed.

"I just meant that you looked pretty decent in your suit, shrimp. That's all."

"Oh, I just…I'm going to find Lily. Will you be all right for a few minutes?"

He wanted to say no, but knew that he couldn't just control her. She wasn't his. Yet.

"Sure. Hurry back though. This is a decent seat, I'd hate to ruin it."

Levy was out of the booth the second he finished speaking, nearly dashing down the hallway to the dining car. Lily was there, sorting through a basket of strawberries.

"Oh hello, Levy. Is Gajeel all right?"

"As well as he can be. I just came to find you."

The wise exceed searched the blunette's face, "Ah, I see."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean? What do you see?"

"Come, sit with me, Levy. It's time we had a conversation."

"But Gajeel…"

"He'll be fine. This isn't his first train ride, you know."

They sat down at a table in the corner of the car. Levy had bought herself some tea, and her small hands were wrapped tightly around the cup for comfort and warmth.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Lily asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

She turned red, "What would make you think…"

"Well, I'm glad."

"What?"

"He needs you Levy. Though he'll only partially admit it, he needs you with him. Why do you think he sought you out instead of anyone else from the guild?"

"Well, I was close."

"So was Cana. And it'd be no trouble finding Erza or Makarov. No Levy, Gajeel has a natural instinct to be near you. He can't help himself. But he doesn't think he's worthy. That's why he's taking these jobs. I've figured it out. Gajeel hopes that in doing enough good, he can prove himself a good man."

"But he already is," she mumbled in a low voice.

"He doesn't know that. He's still beating himself up for what he did to you while still in Phantom Lord. I see his brow crease every time we pass a large oak tree."

"But I've already forgiven him. That was in the past, Gajeel isn't like that anymore."

"The way he sees it, if he can't forgive himself, then why would you have. Just watch him when you're around. He's always balling his fists."

"Because he thinks I'm frustrating."

"Because he's trying to stop himself from touching you. It started around dragon slayer mating season last year. I've never been around him for it before, but that year was different. You remember."

"He left town on a job," she nodded.

"No. We went to Mount Hakobe. Gajeel worked until he collapsed, then got back up and kept working. Anything to keep from turning around, back to Magnolia. Back to you. He thinks he's going to hurt you, and until you change his mind, until you get it into his thick skull that he isn't what he used to be, he's not going to stop torturing himself."

"But how can I help him? I just want to keep him safe right now, that should be priority one. But he doesn't even seem the least bit concerned."

"Oh he is, but having you around is a challenge."

Her shoulders fell, "So I'm a distraction."

"Don't beat yourself up, Levy. Gajeel wanted you as his distraction. You're healthy for him. He's just…preoccupied. He's too busy worrying about keeping you safe, that his wellbeing comes second. But he wouldn't have it any other way. But my question to you is this: if he finally changed his mind, if he realized that he isn't a bad guy; that he is deserving of happiness, would you accept him?"

"Of course I would."

"Then we've got work to do. Here's the plan."

* * *

Levy returned to Gajeel a few minutes later, carrying a bag with bread and some mint tea. Gajeel was propped against the window, sweat pouring down his face. She withdrew a handkerchief from her bag and wiped his face.

"Gajeel? Do you think you can sit up? I have some tea for you, it may help sooth your stomach."

He groaned, "Shrimp, where you been?"

"Sorry it took so long. Lily and I were talking, discussing a plan for later. Do you want to try the tea?"

"It doesn't work. I've used it before."

"Oh."

"But thanks for thinkin' about me. Do you think, maybe, you could do what you were doing before?"

"Of course. But I have something else to try. Lily's keeping an eye on the door, so no one will come in. Lucy says this works for Natsu sometimes. Sit on the floor."

Gajeel slid out of his seat, down, in between Levy's legs, facing away from her. She pulled his knit cap off, and threaded her fingers into the hair, massaging his scalp. He groaned and leaned his head back against her knee.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Perfect. Please, don't stop."

Levy smiled, "You know, there are medicines and tonics you could try."

"I have. They only work a few times, then they have no effect. Dragon slayer metabolism."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to get a little travel sized Levy to take with you to help."

"Gihi. You're already travel sized."

His words became slurred as slowly he drifted to sleep.

* * *

*Thanks for reading! I only have 10 days left of class. Once I'm out, I will definitely be updating more often. Also considering another fan fic. More on that later*


	10. Silk

*Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fairy Tail*

* * *

The second the train stopped moving, Gajeel was back up on his feet. He shoved his hair back into his cap and grabbed their bags.

"C'mon, shrimp. Let's go."

She had to make two steps for every one of his strides, but she set a determined pace. They made haste for Levy's apartment.

"Hurry and pack. Warm clothes," he said, searching her cupboards, looking for provisions.

"So no lace?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He stiffened, "I…uh...where are your blankets?"

"Chest next to the couch. I'll be right back."

Levy ran to her bedroom and pulled out a larger bag from her closet. She packed sensible clothes: pants, sweaters, and socks. But she then turned to her top dresser drawer. She carefully selected a few specific pieces, her very best. She had a plan. Now she just had to execute it.

As per their earlier agreement, Lily had left for the market, leaving them alone. Levy's heart was pounding so loud, she was almost positive the dragon slayer in the other room would be able to hear it. Could she really pull this off?

"Gajeel?" she called, surprising herself at the steadiness of her voice, "Could you come here a moment?"

"Yeah."

He entered her bedroom, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the door frame.

"Watcha need?"

"Could you pull out this drawer and put it on my bed? It's way too heavy for me."

"Sure. Here, back up."

Gajeel pulled it out with no effort. He glanced down to see what was in it.

"What..?"

"Thank you," she grinned at him, "I just wanted to sort through a few things, find what I need. Could you stay until I'm finished? I don't need much."

She started pulling out bras, holding them up, pretending to carefully consider them before slowly placing them back in and selecting new items.

"Levy, what are you doin'?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Well, it seemed like you didn't think lace was a good idea, so," she turned to him, holding up two pairs of panties, "Satin or silk?"

Gajeel just stared, jaw dropped.

"Do you want to feel the material? This satin is one of my favorites. I'm wearing it now. But the silk is so soft."

"I..."

"Gajeel?"

"All of it. Pack all of it."

"All? My bag would get heavy."

"I'll carry it. Pack it. Fuck. Hell, Lev, why do you have this stuff?"

"I like the way it feels on my skin. It's like a little secret beneath my clothes."

"What are you wearing now?" his breathing was labored.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Shit. We have to leave."

"All right. I'll be out in a minute. I just have to change."

Gajeel stood there, gawking a while longer.

"Well," Levy shrugged, "if you're not going to leave, then I have no choice."

She grasped the hem of her dress and started slowly lifting.

She'd never seen Gajeel leave so fast.

She smiled and blood rushed to her face. Had she really just done that? Was it truly her who'd just brazenly inspected lingerie in front of a man? She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump for joy or curl up in the corner and die from embarrassment. Still, her and Lily's plan was working. The first phase was complete.

* * *

Gajeel needed to punch something. Anything, as long as it was hard. Push-ups wouldn't be enough this time. He feared that no amount of physical labor would be able to quench the fire that raced through his blood.

He wanted her. Needed her. He clenched his fists in frustration. When she left her room, dressed in tight black pants, boots, and a purple jacket, he could only think of one thing.

He wanted to know what she wore underneath.

"Does this work?" she asked, flashing him a sweet smile, spinning.

"It's fine," he bit out, not trusting himself to say anymore.

"Great. Hmm, I should probably pack a few books. I can read while up there."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to read to you? Wouldn't that be fun? Reading in front of a fire in a little mountain cabin."

"Do what you will, shrimp. I just want to get going."

Levy selected a few titles from her collection. Her cheeks were pink. They weren't ordinary novels. These were naughty.

The front door flew open as she zipped up her bag. Lily stumbled in.

"We have to leave. Now. There are police on the way."

Levy scrawled out a note and stuck it to the front door, locking it behind them.

Gajeel grabbed her hand, practically dragging her down the street.

"Fuck it," he growled. He tossed a bag to Lily and hoisted Levy over his shoulder.

"Stupid Gajeel!" she beat his back with her tiny fists.

"Oi! Quit that! We have no time to waste."

They hurried out of the city, headed northwest. Levy tried to convince Gajeel to rent a cart, but he was having none of it. She even offered to hold his head, to help him, but he still refused.

The trio set their sights on Mount Hakobe.

* * *

*Sorry about the absence guys. I know that most writers post only once a week, but I'm a fan of frequent updates. I just couldn't get to a computer, and I never seem to be able to type properly when I use my phone. Only 8 days left of class, though, so I'll be posting longer and more frequent chapters. If you see any errors, please let me know. I thrive on correctness and grammar, and I have no problem going back in and fixing it so future audiences and re-readers get a better experience. Thanks so much for reading!*


	11. Cabin

*Disclaimer: Nope. Fairy Tail ain't mine*

* * *

As much as he wanted to continue carrying her, Gajeel was forced to admit that it was impractical. He needed his strength and energy to keep them safe, and having Levy draped over his shoulder, his hand on her ass, while satisfying, was far too distracting. Her safety came before his pleasure. Always.

Still, he glanced down at her, he was happy to have her by his side. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the determined crease in her brow. She had to lift her feet higher once they reached the snow. She looked like an angry, marching fairy. It was fucking adorable. He was to reach over and ruffle her hair, but thought better of it. They couldn't afford the distraction. The sooner they got to the cabin, the better.

* * *

Lin waited impatiently for his men to return. He was furious at them for missing their target at the hotel. They would not miss again.

One of the representatives from the security company entered his office.

"Sir…"

"Tell me you have found him. I need to hear these words."

"Well, sir, not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We don't have him, but we have a way to get him to come to us."

He leaned forward in his chair, "I'm listening.

The man tossed a file down onto Lin's desk. A picture was clipped to the top of it, a young blue-haired woman smiling out at the camera.

"Who is this?"

"Her name is Levy McGarden. She's the key to Gajeel Redfox."

Lin's eyes gleamed, "Tell me more."

"We were right, sir. We lured her to Oshibana, and Redfox showed up. We believe that he will follow her, will take her with him anywhere he goes. So, if we get her, we get him."

"Where is she?"

"She just left her apartment. She had this note on her door for her neighbor, said she was meeting Natsu and Lucy for a trip to the beach."

"Have you men there?"

"No, sir. It's a ruse. Salamander hasn't been seen anywhere near Magnolia in weeks. It is believed that he isn't even in Fiore. She most likely knows we're looking for Redfox and tried to throw us off. Don't worry, sir. Once we get her, he'll come straight to us."

* * *

Levy stared at the counter in a little cabin. She couldn't help but smile; it was so cute! She was almost convinced that the structure was made of gingerbread. A jolly, white-bearded man bustled up to the counter.

"How may I help you, young miss?" he asked.

"I'd like to rent a cabin, please," she grinned.

"Hmm, ordinarily, I'd hand you the key right away, but I'm not so sure I should. It's a dangerous time right now for young women."

"Vulcan mating season, yes. I'm not alone. I have my…young man…with me."

"Ah! A couple's retreat! Here you are m'dear. Just sign in and place your deposit."

Levy paid the man, accepting the candy-cane colored key, skipping out the door.

"I got it! And here's a map to show us where to go," she waved the objects at her companions.

"Which way, shrimp?"

Levy studied the map, "North. We've got a little bit of hiking to do. You guys ready, or should we break and eat?"

"I dunno', shrimp. Your bag is pretty…heavy," he looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

She blushed, remembering their encountering in her room the afternoon before.

"Pack to many books, Lev?" Pantherlily asked, oblivious.

"Uh, a few," she stammered, "We should get going. It's cold out here."

The trio continued on, up the mountain. They passed three other cabins before finding theirs, traveling nearly a mile in between each one.

"Cabin five," Levy sighed, "Finally. I thought my legs would fall off if I walked anymore."

"Gihi, then you'd be even shorter," Gajeel grinned.

She shot him a glare, "Stupid Gajeel."

"Well," Lily sighed, "Fun as this is, I'm freezing my paws off. So if you two love birds will excuse me, I'm going to get a fire started."

Levy and Gajeel moved back from each other, inciting a secret smile from the exceed.

"Gajeel, is there any wood out back? There isn't much here."

The dragon slayer left to find fire wood and Lily started a fire. Levy explored the cabin. It was homey, someone had taken the time to decorate. Thick rugs dotted the wood floors. Pillows and blankets covered the couch. The bathroom was clean and fixed with a large, claw foot tub. Levy tested the water, finding it warm. She squealed in excitement. Yes! The mage continued her search and opened the other doors. She found a fully stocked pantry and a single bedroom.

With a single bed.

"Oh boy," she whispered.

Lily joined her, "I call the couch."

"Lily!"

"Levy, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well, I…yes. I just thought. What will he say? Oh, he'll probably insist on sleeping on the couch."

"There won't be any room."

"No?"

"No. I feel like sleeping in my battel form tonight."

Lily winked at the blunette, then left to help Gajeel with the wood.

* * *

They came back in nearly an hour later. By that time Levy already had a meal ready. She'd warmed up canned soup on the stove in the kitchenette, and was placing it on the table along with warm bread.

The two dug into their meals with ferocity, worn out from chopping wood. Levy smiled, and took a seat next to the dragon slayer.

"So, shrimp, what are the sleeping quarters like? Passable?" Gajeel asked between bites.

Levy blushed, and glanced over at Lily, who nodded, "We'll have to share a bed."

He choked, "Wh…what?"

"There's only one bed."

"I'll take the couch."

"You'll never fit. Besides, Lily already called it. The bed is a king. Of course," she fake sighed, "If it'd be too much trouble to share, we could always go back to check-in and you could get your own cabin."

"No!" he shouted. Gajeel took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "We stay together, ya hear? Just…stay on your side."

"Of course. No problem."

He shot her a look, "You say that, but I heard Lucy tell Juvia once that you get grabby in your sleep."

"Not EVERY time," she mumbled.

"Hmm."

They all fell silent, focusing on their meals. After cleaning up, Levy settled into the couch, deeply engrossed in one of her favorite romance novels. She'd taken off the dust cover, which featured a tan, heavily muscled, barely dressed man clutching a beautiful woman in a torn dress. She figured it was best that the others didn't know what she was reading. She kept her face close to the pages, hoping no one would see the blush on her face as she soaked in an especially heated chapter.

* * *

Gajeel stared at his shrimp as she read, completely content. Had there not been a crazed man on his tale, everything would have been perfect. He had food in his belly, a roof over his head, and his woman curled up in front of a fire.

HIS woman? Yet, when he thought it, the dragon slayer made no attempt to correct it. Why bother? It sounded so good.

"You should join her over there," Lily said, polishing his sword.

"Nah, I'm fine where I am."

"No you're not. Get over there. The couch is small. You would touch."

"Damn cat, what are you trying to do?"

"Me? Nothing. I have no plans. I'm merely suggesting to a friend that he go sit by the woman that so completely holds his attention. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. But in his head was a different response.

Everything. If Levy didn't want him, if he couldn't prove himself, if he ever lost her, he would lose everything.


	12. Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I don't even own a t-shirt from Fairy Tail. Yet**

* * *

Levy smiled when Gajeel settled onto the couch. She had her back to the arm, her feet at his side. He stared right at her, making her feel as though he could see into her mind.

"Watcha readin', shrimp?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just a…book."

"Gihi. I can see that. What's the title?"

She turned read, shrinking, trying to disappear into the pillows behind her.

"Ah. Is it a naughty book?"

"N-no. Not really."

"Read it to me."

"What?"

He leaned close, "Read it to me."

"O-okay. Should I start at the beginning?"

"No. Continue," he grinned at her, "After all, if you can read it in your head, why not aloud?"

"It's a bit different."

"Scared?"

"No. It's just…I can't do all of the voices, so it loses some of the magic," she said with a stiff nod.

He grinned, "Magic, huh? Then I'll help yah. You can read the part of the woman and I'll be the man."

"What makes you think that that's the character set up?"

"Gihi. The title's etched on the side of the book, shrimp."

Levy gasped and checked. Sure enough, the words "The Dragon's Woman" were printed neatly on the spine. She might have taken off the dust cover, but his observation skills had been too strong.

"So you like dragon romance?" he teased, flashing a toothy grin.

"And if I do?" she shot back.

Gajeel's smile fell, "Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Is that important?"

"Indulge me."

"Very well," she closed her book and set it down, "They're very protective, dragons. And while I hate being babied, sometimes it's nice to have someone who wants to keep you safe. They're also big."

"You like big?"

She smirked, "Oh yes. I have tall friends because I feel dainty next to them."

"You are dainty."

"They have large chests. I like pecs. I like to imagine running my nails down them."

"What else?" his breathing grew harsh.

"Hands."

"Hands?"

"Big hands. Talented hands. And scar. I just want to run my tongue along you—their scars."

"What else?" he was leaning in, towards her.

"Dragons have mates. I find the concept romantic."

"Romantic? But it's not fair to the woman. The dragon wants her, but she has her own like. He doesn't want her with anyone else, would attack anyone who came near her, yet he cannot be with her. He feels…dammit. I don't see how it's romantic."

"Maybe women think the idea that the dragon only wants one woman and will not stray ideal. Maybe they believe that having someone devoted to you is amazing. But there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"They're all really well hung."

Levy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning as she reopened her book and pretended to read.

* * *

Gajeel stared at his shrimp as she read that damned book. He wanted to snatch it away and demand an explanation, but didn't want to be a brute. So he watched her instead, searching her face for any clue of what was going on in her head.

"Well!" she finally said, snapping the book shut, "I'm doing to take a bath!" There's warm water."

"Oi, don't use it all."

"You could always join me."

He leaned in, inches from her face, "Don't joke like that, shrimp. I might just take you up on that offer."

"Promise?"

She slid off the couch and made her way to the bathroom, adding a little swing to her hips.

"Move," Lily demanded, changing into his battle form, nudging Gajeel off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

Gajeel lumbered off to the bedroom. He stripped off his shirt and boots, then flopped onto the mattress with a groan. He looked over at the empty spot on his side. Levy would be sleeping there soon. Within reach. So close. Yet not his.

He cursed himself for their conversation earlier. Why had he pushed the issue? What was it about her that made him want to tease, to poke? It wasn't like him. He wasn't a jokester. Yet, with her…it was as though he couldn't control himself.

"Control? Gihi. Yeah right. Tonight is going to be torture."

* * *

Levy took a deep breath and examined herself once more in the mirror. She was trying to summon the courage to leave the bathroom. She usually slept in silk and satin, but no one ever saw her in them!

"You can do this Levy. Deep breath, go."

She opened the door and stepped out.

The bedroom door opened slowly. Gajeel's body tensed, he held his breath. This was it. The start of a very long night. Quite possibly the longest.

She was a vision of…of…he didn't know. His brain refused to form a single coherent sentence; all of the blood from his head rushing to pool between his legs.

She wore a sheer black silk nightie and underneath he could see her red demi-cup bra and matching panties. He wanted to rip them away with his teeth. Her legs were smooth, shining. He longed to run his hands up hem. The met her tiny feet and little red-painted toes. Fuck. Even her toes were sexy. Her damp blue curls were piled onto her head in a messy yet sexy bun, and she had her little red glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

She casually walked over to his side of the bed and laid down, flush against his side.

"I don't mean to be a bother, Gajeel, but would you mind scooting over? I'm about to fall off the bed."

"I…I…huh?"

She giggled, "Silly Gajeel. You must be so tired. You've been working those big muscles all day long," she gave his arm a squeeze, "You don't have to move. I'll do it."

Instead of getting out of bed and walking around, Levy did the unthinkable.

She climbed over him.

Gajeel was nearly shaking. His whole body fought for control. He could barely take it any longer. Why would she…

His thoughts were cut off when he perfect ass slid over his crotch.

"Aw fuck, Levy!"

He grabbed her hips and flipped her onto the mattress. He climbed on top of her, forearms resting on each side of her head.

"Gajeel?"

"Levy, I can't. I can't do this. You can't do this."

"Do what?" her face fell, "You don't want me.

"Damn it! That's not the problem!"

"Then tell me what is!"

"Fuck, Levy. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass."

"No. You're not. But I could still hurt you. I already have."

"Oh will you let of go that already?" she pushed his away, rolling off the bed. Levy pulled a kimono out of her bag and slipped it on, tying the sash.

"How could you just say that? I'm a monster."

"No. You _were_ a monster. Do you regret your actions?"

"Of course I do!"

"If you could go back, would you still do what you did?"

"Never."

"You've changed then. I know you're a good man, that you want to be a good man. Lily told me about the jobs you take. Why do you keep punishing yourself?"

"I'm stained. I'm selfish. Hell, I put you in danger just because I wanted you near."

"Maybe I want to be near you."

"You shouldn't."

'But I do," she sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking, dressing like this. In ever wear my lacy things around others, not even the girls," she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

Gajeel opened his mouth, about to protest, but closed it. Then he smiled, "Gihi. What did I say about lace, shrimp?"

* * *

*Sorry about the delay, guys! Been super busy. But only 5 days of class left! I'm thinking about another fanfic. Gajeevy, of course, they're my OTP. I'm considering a couple of soul mate AU's, as per a request from a friend. Also, thanks to Rboz for getting me into Fairy Tail with her amazing artwork. Check her out on Tumblr, she's amazing. Also, one last note. I know that I'm not super specific with events that took place in the show/manga. This is because I don't want to spoil anything for newer fans. I had that happen to me before. Anyway, thank you for reading!*


	13. Billion

***Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = not mine. PS, A little Nalu this chapter***

* * *

There were times when Lucy regretted following Natsu on his adventure quest. This was one of those times. Natsu had wanted to go for an early morning stroll around their camp area while Happy sat on a nearby bank and fished for breakfast. He invited Lucy along, who jumped at the chance for a little alone time with the dragon slayer. Not that he thought of their walk that way. Because she wanted to look cute, she had put on a pair of black kitten heels. Levy had once told her they looked great with her long legs.

Of course, she hadn't counted on the ground being soft. Ten minutes into their walk, she was struggling to pull her feet up high enough to move. Natsu didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy excitedly looking around, wondering aloud if each plant they passed was edible.

"Natsu!" she called when he got too far ahead of her, "Wait up!"

"Aw, c'mon, Luce. Why'd you wear those stupid shoes anyway?"

She flushed, "I don't exactly know. Look, I'm just going to head back, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go with ya."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Well someone's got to make sure you don't get lost. Your sense of direction is terrible."

"MY sense of direction is bad? You get us lost all the time!"

"Hey, I'm a dragon slayer! I don't get lost. I can sense anything, the smoke from our campfire or any approaching enemy."

"Hiya Natsu!"

"Ah!"

The pink haired dragon slayer leapt three feet in the air at Happy's arrival.

"Oh yeah, Natsu. Real great sense you've got there," Lucy commented dryly.

"What the hell, cat?! I thought you were catching breakfast! What are you doin' out here?" Natsu demanded.

"I have breakfast."

"That fast? And you managed to come all this way to find us?"

Happy shot him a confused look, "You guys didn't go far. You're only two minutes from camp."

"Huh," Natsu looked around, "I thought that tree had looked a little familiar."

"We were walking in circles?!" Lucy screeched, "That's it, I'm done."

"Well yeah, Luce. That's why Happy came to get us. We have to be done with our walk and get our grub on."

"Is food all you think about?"

"Uh oh. Looks like you're in Lucy trouble, Natsu. I am not sticking around for this," the blue cat mumbled.

Happy flew off, back to camp, leaving Natsu with a glaring Lucy.

"Well, yeah. Food, fighting, and friends. The three f's."

"Friends. Yeah. We're just friends," she sat down on a large rock.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy! We're more than just friends."

She perked up, eyes wide, "We are?"

"Yeah! You and Happy are my BEST friends."

"B-best friends?"

"Forever! Or something like that. Why do you think we invited you on this trip?"

"I don't know. Maybe because…you liked me?"

"Sure I do. You buy me food and let me stay at your house, even if you kick me in the head first."

"You invited me…because we're just friends."

"Uh, Luce? You okay? That's literally what I just said."

"Then why didn't you invite Gray? Or Erza? Or what about that lasagna girl?!"

"Lisanna? She's okay, we were close when we were younger, but I wanted you to come with me and…why are you crying?"

"I wouldn't expect a dragon slayer to understand. You're all so dense!"

He sat down next to her, "Is this because I didn't carry you when you got stuck in the mud?"

She wiped away her tears, "I'm just going to go back to the camp."

"Great idea! I'm starvin'."

When they returned, Happy was chasing around a pigeon.

It glowed.

"What's that thing?" Natsu asked, "Can we eat it?"

"No, it's a messenger bird. One of Levy's newest magicks," Lucy smiled. Finally, something good. After that little encounter with Natsu, she was afraid her day would only get worse.

The bird flew down to Lucy, perching before her. The celestial mage untied the folded paper from its leg and began reading.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sending this letter as a warning. Gajeel is wanted by a man named Lin Sakaro. Gajeel helped his daughter escape from the man's abusive house. He is offering 1,000,000 J for his capture. He, Lily, and I are hiding out on Mount Hakobe. If you see any others from the guild, pass on the news?_

 _I hope things are going well for you and Natsu. Let me just tell you, dragon slayers are stubborn! I'm sorry for making fun of you; I understand now what you are going through. Well, sort of. I will send another message later with details if I can, but I am being forced to keep this brief, just in case it is intercepted. I will, however, tell you that I have found satin, silk, and lace to be VERY effective against dragon slayer stubbornness. Stay safe!_

 _-Levy_

Lucy passed on the essential information to Natsu and Happy. She smirked at Levy's advice. Satin, silk, and lace? It seemed the sweet blunette might've had a bit of a naughty side. Still, it was an interesting suggestion.

"Hey Natsu? Any chance we'll be going into a town soon?" she asked.

"Sure, Luce. If ya want we can."

She smiled, "Good. I need to do some shopping."

* * *

Lin waited for Bline Hannoly to arrive. The rotund man lumbered into the room. He made Lin's skin crawl, but he was wealthy. Exceedingly and ridiculously wealthy.

"Have you found your daughter yet?" he asked, settling his massive frame into a chair.

"Not yet, Mr. Hannoly. But we have a lead."

"A lead? Tell me."

"A former Fairy Tail wizard, Levy McGarden. If we get her, we get Kurogane. And he knows where Mali is."

"Let me see this woman."

Lin produced the file, sliding it across the table.

"A child?"

"No, sir. My men tell me she is just very petite."

Hannoly's eyes gleamed, "Forget Mali. If you get me little Miss. McGarden, I will raise your payment to 1,000,000,000 J."

"1,000,000,000 J?! You are serious?"

"Very."

"But what about Redfox? You want the woman to keep, not to ransom. I wouldn't want to take black steel's woman for good," he shivered at the thought, "He is very dangerous, very powerful. As are his friends."

He chuckled, "The iron dragon slayer may be dangerous and powerful, but he's no match for money."

* * *

Levy couldn't meet Gajeel's stare the next morning. After their encounter, he left the room, dragging a blanket to the kitchen to sleep on the floor.

She should just give up. Obviously, if her actions hadn't sparked anything then he really and truly wasn't interested. She'd read him all wrong. The blunette wanted to hide away in shame and embarrassment. How could she ever look him in the eye again!?

When he sat down across from her at the kitchen table, she lifted her book a little higher, hoping the pages would completely hide her flaming red cheeks.

"Levy," he said, his tone and lack of pet name indicating seriousness, "We need to talk."

Great.

* * *

 *** Oh great and wonderful readers, will you forgive me for this extended absence? Would several new chapters make up for it? Anyway! I know my chapters are short, so I have a question to ask you, oh wonderful audience: would you rather have weekly updates with longer chapters (hopefully longer) or almost daily chapters that are the current and somewhat longer length? If you have an opinion, share it in the reviews or PM me, I will listen to your voices. Thanks so much, and as always, if you see a mistake, please tell me so that I can fix it. I have no problem with going back to fix things.***


	14. Closer

**Disclaimer: Sigh. No, I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Also...yes, I'm back! Classes are done, and I'm back from the edges of the middle of nowhere, where signal and Wi-Fi don't dare venture (shivers.) This is a short chapter, but don't fret! I have longer ones on the way. Besides, once you read it, those of you who ship Gajeevy as hard as I do might not have as much of a problem with the length ;P Happy reading! Review or PM! Thanks a bunch!**

...xXx...

Maybe, just maybe, if she didn't look at him, if she kept her book held up, blocking her face, he'd go away. Not _away_ away, just outside or to the living room. Yeah. He should go to the living room. Levy stayed still, silently praying.

"Levy…"

Shit. Still there. And he used her real name too, something he usually reserved for serious moments.

"Do we have to?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, shrimp. We do," Gajeel stood and held out his hand to her, "Will you come with me?"

Against her better judgment, she slipped her tiny hand into his large, calloused one, finding it surprisingly and comfortingly warm.

He gently pulled her to her feet, back into the bedroom, closing the door to give them privacy from Pantherlily.

"We need to talk. We can't continue like this."

"Like what?"

"Like…this," he gestured to the air between them, "I can't keep doing this."  
"Gajeel. Please, I need you to be more specific. All I see is air."

"Dammit, Levy! I want you but I can't have you. And you keep doing these things to tempt me, luring out the beast, pushing it to the edge. But I cannot have you."

"Why?"

"Because I _can't_.

"Wh...Oh. Oh! I see. Gajeel, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Tell you…"

"About your, "she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Erectile dysfunction."

"My what?! Shrimp, no, that's not what I…aw fuck."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to a lot of men. I'm sure you've had an injury or two to the area and things just don't flow the way they used to. I quite understand, and I am glad that you trust me enough to tell me this."

"Fucking hell, Levy, does it feel like I have erectile whatever to you?"

He grabbed her hand and held it to his hard on, hips involuntarily bucking at the contact. To his surprise, Levy didn't pull away, but spread her fingers and gently squeezed. He groaned. He hadn't expected her to…wouldn't have even dreamed…She looked straight at him.

"If you want me and I want you, and everything is in working order, then why the _fuck_ haven't you made a move yet?"

...xXx...

Gajeel stared at the little blunette in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"Make. A. Move. I'm not waiting forever, Gajeel."

He let go of her hand, but she didn't move hers, her thumb rubbing little circles on his package.

"Levy, let go."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You have to…aw fuck."

"Feel good? Are you sure you want me to stop? Because it doesn't feel that way."

"Just because I want something doesn't mean I can have that thing."

"Maybe that thing wants you back."

"It can."

"Why not?"

"Because you…it deserves better."

"Really? This?" she dropped her hand, "Because I think I can decide that for myself."

"Levy…"

"No. I'm tired of people deciding things for me. Before Jet and Droy were always choosing jobs for me, deciding where we go. They decided whether or not I could fight, and it was always not. Then you and I started doing things together and you made choices for me, what I should do. You decided that I was going to go with you, and not Shadow Gear. Everyone thought I was weak just because I'm small. And I guess that translated over to other aspects of my life too. So don't you take this from me, Gajeel. If you really don't want me, then say so. But don't you dare choose who is good enough for me."

"You deserve more than just a casual fuck, Levy. Dammit, you deserve a guy that will treat you like a princess and won't put you in danger. There's a bounty on my head."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm tied up in this too. They came to my hotel room. It's too late for me to detach myself from it."

"I'm no good for a relationship, Lev."

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

"I did. Because if I get a taste of you, I'm sure as hell not letting you go," he grabbed her shoulders, "Dammit, I want you now, but I'm fucked up. I don't have my shit together in the slightest. I'm selfish, I put you in danger just because I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't…"

Levy cut him off, reaching up, tangling her fingers in his dark mane and dragging his head down, his lips meeting hers.


	15. Touch

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

Bliss. It was pure bliss. The second Gajeel's lips met Levy's, he let out a low growl. Hands, hands, he didn't know where to put them. Her hair, her arms, her hips; he wanted to touch everywhere all at once.

She tasted sweet, her hot chocolate from earlier still lingering on her lips. But there was something else there. Something more. It was just so very…Levy.

Her sweet tongue pressed against his lips and he was helpless against her. His mouth open and their tongues met, only bringing them closer. Skin. Yes, he needed more of it. Hi fingers managed to find the edge of her shirt and pushed it up, nearly falling to his knees at the sensation of her soft skin. He began backing her up, and when they met the bed, he eased her down gently. His control as the barest thread, strung as taught as his body. His mouth left hers, but it quickly met the base of her neck. He wanted to mark her there, make her his. Gajeel sucked on the soft skin there, ensuring a bruise, a brand. All would know that she was no longer free. She was his.

Levy's hands tugged at his hair, but she did not tug him away.

"More, Gajeel. Please."

How could he resist such a sweet request?

"I wonder what naughty things my shrimp is hiding under here.

He pulled gently at the edge of her shirt, but all he wanted to do was tear it from her body.

"Why don't you find out?" she dared, staring at him with her big hazel eyes, "But please, hurry."

"Hurry?" he smirked, placing a kiss at the base of her throat, "I've been craving this for so long. I plan on taking my time."

"Don't tease. Slow later."

"I seem to recall you teasing me all week," he kissed her flat, soft stomach, "Maybe it's time I returned the favor."

"Gajeel!"

He pulled off her shirt and his mouth immediately went dry. His shrimp wore a black lace bra.

"I thought," he cleared his throat and tried again, "I thought I said no lace."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Guess I'm going to have to confiscate this."

He reached around her back to unhook the garment and…

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"The fuck?" he growled, "Go the fuck away!"

"Gajeel! Vulcans! They've scented Levy, they're surrounding the cabin! Get out here!"

Gajeel growled and threw a blanket over Levy, "Do not move. We are not done."

"Not by a long shot. But I'm helping you."

"No you're…"

"You're not in a position to argue with me. The faster we deal with this, the sooner we get back here," she pulled her shirt back over her head, "Now hurry."

Gajeel groaned, a scowl on his face. Those damn Vulcans would pay for interrupting him. But, he looked over at Levy, perhaps it was best they did. Dark marks covered her neck and stomach. He couldn't see her shoulders any more, but he was sure there were more there too. Damn it, why had he been so rough with her? The shrimp was small, and though she could be tough in battle, he had no business roughing her up like that.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Apparently not any time soon," he mumbled beneath his breath. He shoved his feet into his boots, "Right behind you."

* * *

**I'm sorry. Please don't shoot me. But we're still early in the story. Don't worry, more to come soon. Thinking of a new fanfic too. Might post about it in the comments later. PM me if there's a Gajeevy story you've been dying to read, and I'll take a look, see if there's any way I can make it happen.**


	16. Pheromones

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Oh my goodness, could you possibly forgive me for that extended absence? I feel so bad! I'm packing up, getting ready for college. Things have just been so crazy! But I just got a new computer and I brief break. So here you go. A little Gajeevy, some Nalu. A twice as long as normal chapter. And interactions between Levy and Lily (I love the idea of their friendship.) Enjoy. PM or review and thank you!**

xxXxXxx

They couldn't have reached Shirotsume fast enough. If Lucy had to spend one more minute in the Forgotten Desert with Happy whining about a lack of fish for one more minute, she was going to start issuing some level five Lucy kicks. She was ready for a real bed, a real bath, and any meal that wasn't cooked over a campfire. But she couldn't rest just yet, she had a plan to enact.

"Here," she handed Natsu and Happy some money, "Find a place to eat and get yourselves some appetizers. I have some gear I need to pick up."

Though normally he'd sent into a state of near crazed excitement at the prospect of food, Natsu paused, "What kind of gear?"

"Oh, you know, girl stuff."

"Is that the stuff Mira said I should never ask about?"

"Um…yes. It is."

"Well, what's the big secret anyway?! Why can't I know?"

"Who cares? Let's get food," Happy whined, tugging on Natsu's pant leg.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Lucy said coyly, "But seriously, it's no big deal. I'll meet up with you later. Guys…usually don't go to these stores."

Now she was getting nervous. Buying the stuff was one thing, hut she hadn't worked up the bravery to go further than that. If he went along, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Hmm. I don't like the idea of you going alone. There could be weirdos and strange smelling men."

"Look, I can take care of myself. I've got my spirits and my whip. Now go. Look, that restaurant advertises pepper fries! Go try them. I'll meet you in an hour."

"Fine," he gave a pout, "But if you're not back in an hour, Happy and I'll come after you we're a team, we're supposed to stick together."

She smiled, "I know. See you soon."

Then, before Natsu could change his mind, she dashed off in the other direction, towards a woman's clothing shop she saw earlier.

"Oh Levy, I hope you're right about this."

xxXxXxx

She could feel it, the moment they walked back into the cabin after defeating the five Vulcans who'd attacked.

His walls were back up.

Frickety frack, she groaned internally. So help me, Gajeel, if I have to belly dance in nothing but a thong I will.

But they were all exhausted, so, for the time being, she let it go.

The trio all but collapsed onto the little couch, physical energy spent, magical energy low.

"What a workout," Gajeel groaned.

Levy could only not in response, blowing a blue curl away from her face.

"And here I'd hoped for a vacation," Lily said, shrinking back to his smaller size, "I need some kiwi."

The exceed left for the kitchen leaving the dragon slayer and script mage alone.

"You know, we could continue from earlier…" Levy prompted, "I'm still wearing lace."

"Not now, shrimp. You should take a minute to recover."

"Oh pish. I'm fine."

"You're still panting. Sit down. Ya fought good, but you got some scrapes."

She puffed her cheeks, "Maybe I don't want recovery time. Maybe I have a different need."

Gajeel's face heated but he refused to move on his position, "You need rest. You're not made of glass, but you're not steel either."

"Fine," she pursed her lips, "If you're not going to take care of my needs, then I will. Feel free to join me."

She left for the bathroom then, drawing a steaming bath and, just as she said she was going to, taking the edge off her growing need.

And though he never joined her, she secretly delighted in knowing that his dragon slayer senses picked up every moment.

xxXxXxx

Gajeel sank to the floor, nearly pounding his head on the couch. Why did she have to torture him like this?! Why did she seem to find so much delight in it?

"You know, she gave you an invitation. If you're really in so much pain, why don't you join her?" Lily asked, sitting on the edge of the couch with a kiwi.

"You should've seen her right as you interrupted, Lil. Bruises, scraped. I marked her, I was rough. I can't be the lover she needs."

"Now I'd rather not delve too deeply into Levy's sexual preferences, but I really don't think she minded. In fact she seemed to want to continue"

"She's riding an adrenaline high from the fight. When she comes down, she'll be glad we didn't continue."

"Uh huh. And this has nothing to do with dragon slayer mating?"

Gajeel tensed.

"Ha. Got you."

"Shut up, ya stupid cat. You don't know what yer talkin' about."

"When I became your partner, I did extensive research on dragon slayers. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, at this time, some of the books I looked into touched on dragon slayer mating rituals. You are part dragon after all. Only makes sense that you'd take on some of their mating habits."

"Shut up.  
"Let's see. Increased irritability? Check. Hoarding? Well, I did notice your frequent trips to the Fiore National Vaults before our last mission. Saving up treasures? Check. Extreme need to be near desired mate? Double check. And, ah, yes, emissions of pheromones to desired female in preparation for mating and breeding? Well, given Levy's risqué behavior lately, I'd have to check that too."

"What the fuck? Pheromones? Breeding? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know. Metalicana never mentioned that shit. Ya mean to tell me the shrimp doesn't actually want me, she's just cuckoo for some scent shit I'm putting out?"

"Well, no. I believe Levy has had feelings for you for quite some time."

"I won't force her into this. Dammit, it isn't even her making her act like this. It's like I'm drugging her. I can't sleep with her now! It'd be like date rape."

Lily smacked his palm to his face, "Did you literally not just hear me? I said Levy has always liked you."

"I need to get the hell away from her."

"And leave her alone? Remember, the security agents and police both tried to visit her at the hotel and her apartment. They know she's connected. You'll really just abandon her after you pulled her into this mess?"

"No, yes, no. Dammit. I can't stay with her now. How long will the pheromones last?"

"Until mating season."

"But that's nearly two months away! And then I'll be desperate to get vertical with Levy."

"You mean more desperate than you already are? Is that possible?"

"Let me put it to ya this way: I claim her now, the pheromones make me get her pregnant and she's mine forever. I claim her during mating season, she's also mine forever, but I don't stop _until_ she's carrying my kid. Ya see the problems here? Shit, I need to find someone to leave her with."

"Like Jet and Droy?"

Gajeel scoffed, Yeah right. I wouldn't let those two chuckleheads take care of my goldfish. Maybe Erza? She's definitely strong enough, and she's always had a soft spot for the shrimp."

"She's busy with Jellal, dismantling a child slavery ring. Best to leave her to her work."

"Juvia? I trust her. The two of them together are strong enough to fend off security agents."

"Busy with her 'Gray-sama' I would venture. What about Lucy?"

"I'd agree with ya, but she's with that idiot flame brain. I don't want my shrimp my shrimp within ten miles of that jackass."

Lily snorted.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you referred to Levy with a possessive title. Honestly, I think the best place for Levy right now is with you."

He growled.

"That's not going to change anything. Go talk to her, explain what's going on, get her opinion."

"Look, I know what I need to do."

Lily groaned, "One of these days you'll take my advice and listen to me. Talk. To. Her."

xxXxXxx

She'd bought the lingerie. She bathed and scrubbed her skin. She got dressed in the skimpy outfit.

And then she lost her nerve. Lucy had insisted on different rooms for her and Natsu, had distracted Happy for the night with a new fishing pole and directions to a pond in a park…and then nothing. She couldn't bring herself to take the next step. She even went so far as to stand right in front of the door that connected their bedrooms, but she just couldn't knock.

What if he rejected her? Only thought of her as a friend? What if he was in love with Lisanna?

Or worse. What if he laughed at her?

Sighing, Lucy walked away from the door and climbed into bed. So much for that thought.

She was starting to drift to sleep when…

Creak.

The door eased open. A spiky headed silhouette crept in.

"Natsu," she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. I don't…I don't like you being away. And you always let me sleep with you before. Why did you get a different room, Luce?"

She sighed, then pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed, sliding to one edge, "Yeah, alright. But you've really got to break this habit."

"Why?"

"Well, what are you going to do later on?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Like…when I get a boyfriend or…after. What would happen if you couldn't sleep then?"

Even though it was dark, Lucy could tell that Natsu's face was twisted in deep concentration, "Well, then I guess we can only marry each other."

Lucy stiffened, completely in shock. By the time she recovered, the pink-haired dragon slayer was snoring. He mumbled something in his sleep, and rolled over, one arm draping across her torso. It was only then, when his skin met her bare stomach that she remembered…

She was still wearing that lingerie!

xxXxXxx

The rest of the evening was tense. Levy finished her bath and decided to sit and the table with a book, angrily blocking out the dragon slayer. Lily sat beside her, passive-aggressively polishing his sword, occasionally sending menacing glances into the living room. Gajeel would smell the anger radiating off the two of the, and he didn't like it one bit. Sure, he wished they'd both see reason, but to have his closest friends cutting him off? He shivered. It was a colder and lonelier feeling than his time in Phantom Lord.

Levy snapped her book closed, the sound cutting at Gajeel like a knife. She only did that when she was excited or angry, and her expression wasn't that of an amused fan girl.

"I'm going to bed. Join me…Lily?"

"Yes, Levy. I think I will join you in bed. Mind if I stretch out in my battle form?"

"Of course not. More exceed to cuddle."

The dragon slayer watched his best friend and mate leave his, shutting him out as the door closed.

"Well, shit," he mumbled and tried to get comfortable.

It seemed he was going to be acquainting himself with the couch for the foreseeable future.

xxXxXxx

"Stupid, stubborn dragon slayers. Stupid, stubborn Gajeel," Levy grumbled under breath, kicking a pillow across the floor, trying her very hardest not to be loud. She didn't want Gajeel listening in. Not that she cared or anything. Because she definitely did not.

Pssh.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on his one, Levy. It seems we are going to have to be more firm on the matter."

She sighed, plopping onto the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, "It's no use. I've tried everything."

"Oh, surely not everything. Do you still wish to continue with this endeavor?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we must simply try harder. Gajeel is not immune to your actions. If anything, he's especially susceptible to them. But he just keeps finding new excuses."

"Maybe he's making excuses because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Oh. Please Let's be honest here, you have him all but wrapped around your little finger. He's making excuses because he's afraid of hurting you physically and himself emotionally. Now, that dragon slayer mating book you lent me; have you read it yourself?"

"Of course I have."

"So you know about the pheromones?"

"Yes. Lily, I…" she flushed bright red, "I've had a crush on Gajeel for so long. Since maybe even that day he took a hit from Laxus for me. Even before you joined. When I found out that dragon slayers put out pheromones I…" she paused, unsure if she should reveal her secret. Lily nodded, "I found an antidote."

"To the pheromones?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't feel any different. If he's emitting anything, it hasn't changed my feelings."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"That's fantastic!"

"It is?"

"Yes. Gajeel feels awful. He thinks that he's giving you some kind of date rape."

"That's absurd!"

"Indeed," he nodded, "But I don't think we should tell him."

"Why not?"

Lily grinned, "Oh, I think we should take a different route."

"Really?" Levy sat up, extremely interested, "Tell me more."


	17. Announcement

Hey, y'all! Good news and bad news. The good news is that this story is not dead. The bad news is that this is not a new chapter. The semester is almost over for me and I am taking off next semester to work, so I will have plenty of time to write. I have not abandoned this story, and I am so sorry for not updating. To try to make up for this, the new chapters will be longer. So sorry again and see you soon!!!!


End file.
